Various activities are performed on oil and gas wells to improve the performance characteristics of the wells. By way of example, as part of a hydraulic fracturing process, water is heated and is used in the hydraulic fracturing procedure. However, there is a need for additional methods and devices that improve the withdrawal of low temperature water from a pipeline and return of heated water to the pipeline.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, a source of water at a hydraulic fracturing project site may take several different forms. For example, a plurality of water storage tanks, such as tanker truck tanks filled with water, may be used as a source of water at a given hydraulic fracturing project site. When being used, water is removed from the tanks, such as by pumping the water from the tanks. As water is pumped from a given tank, the water level is drawn down within the tank, and at times, air is drawn into the water line. If multiple water tanks are being used, such as tens or even hundreds of water tanks, successive injections of air into a water line can occur.
The presence of air within the water line can be a safety issue for workers and it can also cause damage to equipment. For example, as air is pumped within the water line, it can cause pipe and/or hose connections to vibrate or even come loose, thereby potentially causing a physical hazard to a nearby worker. With regard to equipment, not only are fittings sometimes stressed or damaged, but air within the pipeline can create a situation where steam is generated in the heating process that is used to heat the water. The generation of steam can lead to detrimental effects on the integrity of coils within the water heating system, such as rupturing coils that could injure workers. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to maintain circulation within the heating coils by limiting or preventing the presence of air within a water heating system forming part of a hydraulic fracturing system.